Sharing
by XxSmashingPandasxX
Summary: Sonny always thought that Chad's possessive nature was annoying. But it can tell a lot about a person. REALLY fluffy, Channy filled one-shot.


**Just a little random one-shot for ya. :] I don't own Sonny with a Chance!**

~*HIS FOOD*~

"Chhhaaaadddd! Please?" Sonny begged, giving the puppy dog eyes. She had skipped breakfast that morning and his steak just looked so good. She simply had to ask for some.

"Sonny, I got this steak because I work on a fabulous show called Mackenzie Falls. It's mine." He rolled his eyes and then stared at her.

She huffed. "Fine."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

She bit her lip and continued staring at the steak. "Please?" she tried one last time.

Chad let out a laugh to hide his blush. "This steak is mine…" he trailed off. She was about to get up, so he continued. "But since you're my favorite Random, you can have it."

She beamed at him. "Thank you, Chad!"

He watched adoringly as she happily munched on the steak, feeding him pieces occasionally. Oh, did he love that.

~*HIS IPOD*~

Chad passed by the Prop House nonchalantly and peered inside. He expected it to be empty, but there was one girl still inside. It was none other than Sonny Monroe.

"Hey, Monroe. It's past seven. Why are you still here?"

"Why are you?" she countered, looking up from the magazine she was reading.

He shrugged. "Mackenzie Falls work."

She sighed. "My house is empty so I don't really wanna go home yet." She tossed the magazine she was reading on the table and Chad saw a small stack of different ones nearby.

"Bored, Monroe?" He went to sit next to her on the couch.

"Very much so, Cooper."

"Hmm. I think I can fix that." He dug into his pocket and pulled out an iPod. He handed her an earphone. "You're the only one besides me that has ever touched it. Please don't break it."

"Awww! How sweet. I feel special." She put in the earphone while Chad started the music. She gave a little gasp as her favorite song came on. I Can Go the Distance from Hercules. "This is my favorite!"

"Yeah, it sorta describes me." He looked into her eyes intently and they both blushed. "That's two things I've shared with you in the past five minutes. My iPod, and my favorite song." He smiled at her.

She smiled back and took his hand in hers. Maybe he should share more often.

~*WARMTH*~

Sonny sat on the couch in her dressing room, rubbing her arms, and watching her favorite movie. She shivered violently at the cool winter temperature, and mentally cursed the building for having a broken heater.

"Hmm. This is a pretty good movie."

She looked up to see Chad standing in the doorway, holding a lump of cloth and a mug. "Well, at least you g-got something r-right." She smirked.

"Oh, ha ha. Very funny, Monroe. I- hey, are you okay?" He just noticed her shivering and her teeth chattering.

"I-I'm fine. Just f-freezing."

He stared at her for a moment and looked around. He quickly stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, locking it. He made his way to the couch, set down the mug, and draped the cloth over himself.

Sonny gaped at him. She was freezing and he just sat there, putting a blanket on himself! And the mug was full of hot chocolate. Clearly, he was tormenting her.

He just looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

"Well what?" She snapped.

"Are you gonna help me use this blanket or what?"

Her eyes widened in shock at first, but then she grinned. He slid closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her. "Thanks." He looked up and pressed her lips to his cheek. She chuckled at the deep blush on his face.

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence, watching the movie for a while before Sonny spoke up. "This is nice."

He caught on quickly. "Yeah, we uh, make a good couple…hypothetically." She smiled up at him, and he decided to swallow his fear. "Or we could make a good couple…in reality." He looked away, waiting for rejection.

"What took you so long?" She took his face in her hands and looked into his eyes. "Yes."

He smiled widely, and settled her on his lap. Okay, he could honestly say he was the happiest he's ever been.

~*THE CAR*~

"No, Chad, I'm fine." Sonny sighed into the phone. She watched her car being towed away from the studio parking lot and she cringed at the large dent in it and the smoke rising from the hood. Some idiot was speeding in the parking lot and didn't see her pulling out of her parking space. "I guess I'll just take the bus."

"No, Sonny." Chad sounded panicked over the phone. "I don't trust buses."

She laughed. "Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Take my car."

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. It had taken her _weeks_ just to get him to let her sit in it. No one was allowed to drive Chad Dylan Cooper's car. It was like…a law. "Are you kidding?"

"Nope. I've shared a lot of my stuff with you, Sonny. I think I can trust you with my car. I slipped a spare key into your purse. I gotta go, we're filming now. Bye Sonny! I love you."

She smiled to herself. "I love you too." She hung up and fumbled with her purse. Sure enough, there was a loose key. "Yes!" She grinned, getting into his car.

~*A KISS*~

"Chad?" Sonny wandered into his dressing room, looking for him. She looked at the table and noticed a few Hershey's kissed scattered around. She wondered if it would be rude to just take one.

"Oh hey, Sonny. What's up?" Chad walked in and saw her staring at the table.

"Chad, can I have kiss?" she asked, pointing at the table.

He smirked and ignored her hand. "Of course, Sonshine." He reached for her jacket and used it to tug her over to him. Before she could protest, he crashed his lips on hers. He could feel her arms around him and he smiled. He could feel her reluctance when he pulled away. "Mmm. Sweet."

She blushed. "I was actually talking about the chocolate."

"I know." He picked one up and popped it into his mouth, chuckling as she grimaced. He took a cautious step back when her eyes lit up with mischief. "Sonny?"

Without a word, her hand flew to the back of his head, pulling him down so that their lips met. Chad instantly forgot everything and kissed her back, wondering why she suddenly attacked him. She pulled away, grinning triumphantly.

"What was that?" He smiled, but then dropped it as he realized what she had done.

"You're right. It is sweet," she said, chewing on the candy that was once in his mouth. She flashed him a smile before walking out of the dressing room.

He could feel himself blushing and a violent shiver ran down his spine. Only Sonny could make him shiver. He ran out of the room to catch up with her. "That was really something, Sonny."

She looked at him and roller her eyes. "What was I supposed to do? You weren't sharing."

He laughed. "I've learned my lesson. I'll share more but…"

"But…?"

"I think I'll do it your way." He gave her another kiss and rushed back to his own dressing room.

~*THE NAME*~

"Chad!" Sonny laughed, staring at her boyfriend of two years. "Where in the world are we going?"

"You'll see it…right…about…now!" He lead her around the corner of his house into his backyard.

She gasped at the scene. There was a gazebo dressed with lights and soft music playing. She recognized the song as I Can Go the Distance. He took her hand and pulled her into it, and they started to dance. She placed her hands on his shoulder, as his were on her hip.

"Wow," she breathed.

Chad chuckled. "You like it?"

"I love it! It's gorgeous." She sighed happily.

"Well, yeah. I was thinking of you when I set it up."

She giggled. "You're so cheesy."

"Oh, you mean like your show?" He smirked.

"Cooper," she growled as she glared at him.

"That's _my_ name." He chuckled at her confused expression as he dropped to one knee. "But since you're my favorite person in the world, you can have a it." He dug through his pocket and pulled out a little box, which he opened to reveal a ring.

She gasped and pounced on him excitedly. "Oh my gosh!"

He laughed as she landed on top of him. "What do you say, Sonshine? Marry me?"

"Of course!" She kissed him and didn't break contact as he stood them both up.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know."

~*THE ONE THING HE WOULDN'T SHARE*~

Chad walked a bit behind Sonny as she and Tawni roamed the streets of Hollywood, trying to find a cake shop. She didn't want him to come at first, since she claimed he wouldn't have fun with her and Tawni. He convinced her by saying he wanted a say in some of the details too. Honestly, he just wanted to watch her have fun.

"Ooh! How 'bout that one?" Tawni squealed excitedly.

"Sure, Tawn. Go ahead, I'll be right there."

Tawni shrugged and rushed off into the shop. Sonny slowed her pace so she was walking with Chad. "How are you holding up?"

He took her hand. "I'm fine." He was about to kiss her, but he was rudely interrupted.

"Hey! You're Sonny Monroe!"

They both turned to see a tall guy about their age. "Uh, yes…" Sonny said warily.

"Will you got out on a date with me?"

Sonny looked shocked and turned back to Chad. He angrily stepped behind Sonny and wrapped both arms around her waist, placing his chin on her shoulder. "Mine," he growled.

"Aw, come on!" The guy rolled his eyes.

"Mine," Chad repeated stubbornly. Sonny chuckled at the way he sounded like a two-year-old.

"Dude, can you share?"

"Don't wanna," Chad mumbled, suddenly distracted with kissing Sonny's neck.

The guy groaned and stomped away.

"Mine," Chad whispered to no one.

Sonny let out an angelic laugh and Chad turned her around in his arms. "You're really possessive, aren't you?"

He smiled at her. "You're the only thing I absolutely refuse to share, Sonshine."

She smiled back at him. "Smooth, Cooper." She reached up and kissed him.

"You know it, Soon-to-be-Cooper." He held her in his arms, and refused to let her go. "Love you."

She pulled him down and let her lips linger on his for as long as possible.

Yep. Chad Dylan Cooper _hated _sharing.

**I dunno about you, but I thought it was pretty cute myself. :P**


End file.
